The American Witch: The beginning
by Reed314
Summary: Hermione has been gone for three years and when she comes back she comes with an American best friend who had been hired to play quiddich as a Seeker. When the American and Harry began to fall for each other Hermione is determind to get them togeter.
1. The American Witch

Chapter one: The American Witch

Chapter one: The American Witch

"Hermione I can't!" Cassie cried as she tried to chase down her roommate who had stolen her broom that she needed for practice. Cassandra Alexandra Hale had just been hired as the seeker for the English (England) Quidditch team. Even if she was American she had won the world cup for her team countless of times. She was known as the fastest player in the world and the best seeker also.

"Agree to come to dinner with me and I'll give everything back." Hermione said as she ran out of the apartment they had just rented and into the hallway.

"Hermione don't tell me you took something else." Cassie stopped in her tracks and sighed. Hermione held up Cassie's most prized passion; the ruby ring that had been given to her by her great grandmother when she had begun playing Quidditch. "FINE!" Hermione stopped in her tracks and walked back to Cassie who ripped the ring and broom out of her hands.

"Dinner at 5 ok Cassie. Be back here by 4." Cassie sighed but nodded none the less.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm off to practice. I'll be back at four don't worry." Cassie pulled her long blonde hair away from her face to revel her blazing dark blue eyes.

"Ok Cassie, just don't try anything. This isn't America." Cassie laughed as she pulled her white coat on over her clothes.

"Please Hermione; if I can handle Americans then I can very easily handle your English. The people here can't be any worse then we are. I'm a snobbish American remember." Cassie smiled as she disappeared with a pop with her broom in hand.

"I swear I'm going to kill that girl." Hermione shook her head and grabbed her purse before heading out the door for a date with her friends she hadn't see in over three years.

""

Hermione walked into the restaurant and smiled when she saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sitting around a table talking.

"Well I see I wasn't missed." Hermione said in a mock hurt voice. They all looked up at Hermione and were shocked to see she looked just the same.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to Hermione and hugged her. Harry and Ron stood up and smiled. When Hermione was finally free of Ginny's death grip she walked over to the boys and hugged the both of them.

"So 'Mione were is this girl we have been hearing about?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Oh, she wanted to get in some practice. But really I think she was trying to get away from me. I took me stealing her broom and her ring just to get her to agree to dinner tonight. I swear sometimes that girl can be so stubborn. But she really is a good friend no matter how you look at it." Harry and Ron laughed by Ginny wore and angery face at the mention of the female seeker.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" They asked half way through lunch.

"She took my job." Ginny said with a huff. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Ginny it was never your job. You just wished it was. She got the job because she was the best." Ron said.

"She wouldn't have taken it if I hadn't asked her to come with me. But the fact that they were offering her lords more then the Americans could have been part of it also." Hermione said with as she thought of how much Cassie was paid.

"How much was she paid?" Harry asked. Hermione thought about it for a moment until the conversation popped up in her head.

_Flashback_

Cassie sat at the kitchen table drinking a cub of mint tea. It was about 2 in the morning when Hermione stumbled out of her bedroom in the manor and into the rather large kitchen to see Cassie talking with the house elf she kept around for company.

"Miss Hale are you sure you're ok?" The house elf asked.

"Yes Create I'm fine. I just can't seem to get sleep with the whole tournament and everything." Cassie said in a soft tired voice.

"I'll take over from Create. I think I need to do some digging with Miss Hale." Hermione said as she walked over and took the seat that Create had once been.

"Would you like anything Miss Granger?" Create asked

"I'm ok Create" Create then left the two young girls alone to talk.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her long time roommate.

"Just thinking that they over pay me." Cassie said with a sip of her tea. You could smell the strong mint from across the table and Hermione smiled.

"Why? How much do you get?" Hermione knew that Cassie was rich but she didn't know how much she was paid.

"More then you will make in your entire life times ten." Cassie said with another sip.

"Tell me in numbers." Hermione said in a pleading tone.

"About a million a year and that's after I asked them to pay me less."

_End of flashback_

"About a million and I do know for a fact that Cassie has asked for many cuts in her paycheck." All three of her friends looked at her disbelievly. Ron who was also a quidditch player had never in his three years been paid that much.

"I think it is because she is the worlds best seeker." Hermione said.

"How long as she played?" Ginny asked.

"Well if your talking in her life, she started when she was 10 just playing with who brothers who are also professional players now. But she has only played for money about a year or two now. Got a deal right after high school and had already been working with the team because of her brothers. The whole team practically consisted of the Hale children." Hermione smiled at the thought of her friend.

"I bet she dosen't diserve all that money." Ginny said with a snort.

"Why don't we go and watch her practice?" Harry asked.

"I'm cool with that." Said Ron

"So am I"

"Fine"

""

Cassie played with three of the other player on the team. She and former Hufflepuff Chaser Zacharias Smith who had been playing on the team laughed and went to each others side.

On the other team was seeker turned Chaser Draco Malfoy and playing seeker of their team was the reserve seeker Cho Chang.

"Oh, 150 points for Hale and Smith." Zacharias laughed as he gave Cassie a high five.

"Shut up Smith. You just have the new girl on your team. Haven't you seen Hale's work from the world cup?" Draco said as he and Cho flew over the Zacharias and Cassie.

The conversation continued until they switched teams and Cassie and Draco challenged their former teammates to another game.

Zacharias and Cho looked at the team in fear. Where Cassie was the best Seeker in the world Draco was the best Chaser. They were both dead meat.

Draco smiled at Cassie and she smiled back as she threw the golden snitch up in the air and the game began.

"Ten points for Malfoy and Hale!" Cassie shouted when she saw Draco get ten points. Draco laughed and continued the game.

""

Harry and Ginny had agreed to play a game with Ron after he spent the whole way to the pitch asking them.

And as they walked out onto the green grass only to jump and fall back and Cho Chang and Cassie Hale went racing after the Golden snitch.

Ginny and Harry watched Cassie carefully to understand her plan. As far as they could see Cho was going to get it. But then Cassie did something unbelievable. She pulled her broom up. Cho was so shocked that she lost sight of what she was doing and lost control of her broom sending her to the ground.

"150 points for Hale and Malfoy! Total score Hale and Malfoy at 220 and Smith and Chang at 20!" That was impossible Cassie didn't have the snitch. Or so they thought. Draco came to her side to ask her why she had added 150 points to their score when they didn't have it.

"You English are very slow." Cassie smiled as she held the Golden snitch in front of his face.

"But how?" Zacharias asked. He had never seen anyone move so quickly in his life.

"Sorry boys. A secret that stays with the Americans but maybe if your nice to me then I'll show you how." Cassie landed her broom and pulled off her gloves. Behind her Draco and Cho were talking and Zacharias was thinking how it could be possible for someone to pull a trick like that.

"A brilliant game as ever Cassie. I haven't seen you pull that one since you and your brother were playing." Hermione said as she came to her friend who was dressed in red, white, and blue uniform form when she played for the All-Stars (aka the Americans.) On her back it read clearly.

_Cassandra Alexandra Hale _

_Seeker_

_Number 19 _

And stitched into the fabric was her symbol that her brothers had giver her; A flying falcon.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as he came up to Cassie "I'm Ron Wesley Keeper." Ron said as he held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Cassandra Hale, but I go by Cassie, Former Seeker of the All-Stars." Cassie shook his hand and turned away from Hermione.

"Oh, you're not still mad about this morning." Hermione said.

"Snobbish American remember? I hold grudges. Touch the ring and it earns you an hour of silence and a day of me being mad at you. Talk to Alexander (her older brother) he knows all about it."

Harry walked up to Cassie his fire bolt in hand. He watched in calm face carefully. She seemed so calm and you could see the wisdom in her dark blue eyes. Cassie's eyes shot up to meet Harry's warm green ones and both of them felt an electric shock run through them.

Harry blinked a couple of times before smiling at the much shorter girl.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he held his hand out.

"Oh, you're the one that defedet Voldemort. Nice job. My brothers never shut up about it. I'm Cassandra Hale. But I go by Cassie." Cassie said with a soft smile.

Ginny pushed Harry out of the way when she saw the look they were giving each other.

"I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend." Cassie smiled and nodded.

"You up for a game?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm not playing. I've hand enough of Hale's crazy tactics for one day." Cho said as she walked away to sit with Hermione.

"We call Hale" Draco said as he pulled Cassie toward Zacharias. So that meant that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the same team.

"Good luck with the devil Seeker." Cho called with a smile.

"Shut up Chang!" Cassie called from where she Draco and Zacharias were making plans.

"Ok, I'll take Malfoy. Ginny you take on Smith. And Harry you're the seeker so you take on Hale." Harry nodded and they all mounted their brooms and the game began.

Cassie and Harry hung above the pitch watching the game until Cassie speed down Harry not realizing what she was doing followed her thinking she had the snitch.

When they were low to the ground Cassie pulled up and went up. That was when Ginny saw the Snitch far away from where Harry and Cassie were. She saw that Cassie was leading Harry all over the pitch.

"That dirt little player" Ginny said as she shouted out. But someone beat her to it.

"Hale, by the girl." Zacharias called. It was only a matter of seconds before Cassie and Harry were racing after the snitch.

They were low to the ground and the snitch was right under Cassie.

Cassie wrapped her legs around her broom as tight as she could and let her body fall so she was hanging underneath her broom. She reached out for the snitch her hand hit Harry's who had also been going for the snitch. Cassie locked eyes with him before moving her hand in a sharp movement and tighing her hand around the small golden ball.

Both Seekers were sent tumbling to the ground laughing.

When they finally stopped they got to their feet to see the game was still going on.

"Malfoy, Smith, and Hale win!" Cassie shouted up and everyone stopped.

Ginny and Ron looked upset and Draco and Zacharias laughed as they put their arms on Cassie's shoulders.

"You're a wonderful Seeker. I can see why they hired you." Harry said with a smile.

"It runs in the family." Cassie said with a soft smiled

"You guys don't we have dinner with Mis Wesley at 5." Hermione said.

"God I hate dinner." Cassie turned toward Draco, Cho, and Zacharias. "Remember Draco, Mom wants you to come to dinner. Alexander is looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'll remember the kid." Draco smiled at her and they all said their goodbyes before Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Cassie went to change.

Harry and Ron had only see a small part of Cassie's beauty. And when she walked out of the locker room in her dark red coat and black long sleeved shirt and pants they both were take back. Ginny glared at Cassie when she saw her brother and boyfriend staring at Cassie with a lustful look.

"Hermione, I'm heading back home to call Alexander and tell him that Draco will be coming out." Hermione nodded.

"What day will you be gone?"

"Next Wednesday I will be gone for a few days." Hermione nodded.

"You know Malfoy?" Ron asked. Ron had grown to know Draco more but they were still not friends.

"We have been friends since I was little. He and my brother were best friends so I saw a lot of him in the summers." Cassie said with a smile "I'll see you at dinner, and I'll see you at home." With that Cassie apparaed to her home.

Harry locked eyes with Cassie just as she was about to leave and she gave him a loving glance before she was gone.

Ginny snorted and walked away dragging Ron and Harry with her.

Hermione smiled _I guess I will have match maker. _

A/n: As you know there are seven quidditch players these are the players and their position.

Cassie Hale (Seeker)

Draco Malfoy (Chaser)

Zacharias Smith (Chaser)

Katie Bell (Chaser)

Mark Willowbe (Beater)

Annie Keep (Beater)

Ron Wesley (Keeper)

**Reserve Players **

Cho Chang (Seeker)

Angelina Johnson (Chaser)

Demelza Robins (Chaser)

Dean Thomas (Chaser)

Gregory Goyle (Beater)

Derrick (Beater)

Oliver Wood (Keeper)

Now that you know the players go down to the nice review button and click on it and leave a review.

Thank you!


	2. Dragon Blood

Chapter two: Dragon blood "There are some things you don't know about me"

**Chapter two: Dragon blood "There are some things you don't know about me" **

Cassie said as she closed her eyes. She had argued with Hermione over this all they way to the Burrow and she was now being dragged by her ruby red trench coat with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

"Hermione; my family's different they won't like me!" Cassie said in a panicked tone. There was few things that Hermione didn't know about her best friend.

"Cassandra Hale you listen to me. Just because your family is filthy rich and go out to dinner practically every night and not to mention you live in a house about ten times the size of Buckingham palace dose not mean your different. No shut up and stop complaining. Your not the slightest different from I."

"Oh Hermione you have no idea how different I am." Before Cassie had time to say anything else the door opened and she fell to the ground when Hermione let go of her jacket to hug Mis Wesley. "Oh yes, you're the best friend anyone would with for." Cassie grumbled. She saw a hand reach out to her and she looked up to see Harry Potter smiling at her.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he watched the beautiful girl dust of her coat.

"Yeah, thanks. It's nice to see you again Harry." Cassie smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Ron and doing the same thing. Both boys blushed and watched lustfully as Hermione drug Cassie into the house to met the rest of the Wesley family.

Inside Molly insisted on taking Cassie's coat. Cassie sighed and removed her prized ruby jacket and handed it to Molly. Cassie was warring white pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a v neck that showed off the ruby necklace that hung around Cassie's neck with the six charms on the necklace as well.

"What a beautiful necklace Cassie!" Molly exclaimed as she examined the necklace. Being as poor as they were Molly couldn't possibly afford something so beautiful. Each charm was made of pure gold and was in a different shape. One being the falcon that had been stitched into Cassie's uniform.

"Oh, this. My brothers gave it to me for my 19th birthday. You see each charm represents one of the Hale children. Seeing as how my mother had so many she gave us all a symbol that identified what was ours. The ruby is our family stone. And seeing how it is my birthstone they choose to give me ruby." Cassie explained as she allowed Molly to examine her other jewelry. (This was just her ring)

"Oh, you haven't met the rest of my children. Cassie this is my oldest son Bill and his wife Fleur. Next is Charlie the Percy, Fred (he didn't die) and Gorge and you already know Ron and Ginny. And this is my husband Author." Cassie smiled and nodded at each one.

"I'm Cassandra Hale if you haven't figured it out already bu-"She was cut off as Fred, Gorge and Charlie asked questions about her game and her brothers. (A/n: Ok now is as good as time as any to talk about Cassie's brothers. She has five older brothers and each play quiddich just like her. (Oldest to youngest) David Keeper, Mark Beater, Tomes Beater, Tyler Chaser, Alexander Chaser (Ages: 25, 24, 23, 23, and 20))

"Can we meet them sometime?" Fred begged as they ate dinner.

"I would be nice to see the Hale family in action." Molly said.

"Well, I don't know if Draco would mind or not because he is a bit touch on being with my family. We really are the closest he's got to brothers and sisters. And the war has only brought him closer to us." Cassie said as she looked down at her hands. She never wanted to remember the horrible year when Draco had showed up on their door step begging for their held. That was the year that Cassie moved into the summer manor with Alexander and Draco.

"What happened? You've never told me this before." Hermione said. She thought she knew everything about Cassandra Hale but these was more.

"Oh Hermione, there is so many secrets that lay in my past that it is deadly. But they are my secrets and I keep them for my own safety and sanity. But if you want to know the horrible story then I'll tell you. But it is rather long so let's move into the living room." Everyone was now fully engaged in learning the great secrets that Cassie had.

Everyone settled in the living room. Cassie sat with her back against the wall and her legs crossed.

"It started the day of Alexander's graduation. We were having a ball just like all my brothers. Everyone was dancing around the grand ballroom and my brothers and I had snuck away to talk just as always. I was one of the boys so they welcomed me into the party. We kept it in Alexander's trophy room just like they did for me. Tomes and Tyler had been able to get a few bottles of fire whiskey and we enjoyed ourselves talking about all the years at school and how Alexander had been offered the position of Chaser by the All-Stars. Now I was the only one that didn't have a position on the team but the captain thought I was the best seeker out there so he had me watch the game with my brothers and get the hang of what it felt like. We were all half way drunk when we heard the door. We were much closer to the door and the music was too loud for anyone else to hear. So Alexander and I go get the door knowing my mother wouldn't and to our surprise stood a distraught Draco Malfoy. We took him into our little party and tried to help him. He seemed so shaken up. In the 14 years I'm known him I've never seen him so hurt. It was a terrible sight."

"Wait 14 years, how old are you?" Ron asked without thinking. Hermione hit him in her head telling him it was rude to ask a women's age.

"It's ok. I'm 19 Ron. I've know Draco since I was 5" Cassie said as she opened her eyes. "A 10 we knew we would be found out so Alexander and I dressed Draco in some of the fanciest closed we had. And let me tell you when you are in a floor length ball gowned it is very difficult. Alexander and Draco were laughing every time I would trip over the darn thing. My parents were delighted to see Draco was staying with us, but they didn't know the reason. We were forced to dance the last dance it really wasn't all that bad. The Hale children weren't the best dancers and we all were tripping over the fact we were all slightly drunk. Draco got a kick out of that. He hadn't had nearly as much as we had even though the Hale children were good at holding their drinks we had still been drinking for two hours. We were darn lucky that our mother didn't find out. She would have given us and ear full. As the weeks passed Draco, Alexander, and I made plans to move to the summer manor that nobody used. It was the same on that Hermione stayed in when she was living with me."

"It was absolutely beautiful! Ballrooms, huge bedrooms, and the gardens were beautiful!" Hermione said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh yes, the manor was beautiful. Nothing compared to the Grand manor where I had lived most of my life. Well Draco stayed with Alexander and I until I finished school and just like Alexander we snuck into my trophy room and drank until we were drunk. Draco left after my first game as seeker promising he would stop by every now and then. I told him that it would be best if I met him alone because Hermione had moved with me and I was afraid with all the stories about you and him that you would brake down and try to kill him."

"So that's why you were always gone! I can't believe I didn't realize that you were going out with him. I mean with all wizard that fell over you I thought I would be easy for you to get a date."

"Oh trust me Hermione, finding a guy was not a problem. I just don't like to date that is all. And when ever I went out with Draco Alexander was there with me as well. And the other times I was gone I had been dragged away by my old school teammates to go to dinner. Torture really." She shook her head and Hermione laughed.

"No wonder Create kept telling me you got kidnapped by 'those darn friends'" Everyone burst into laughter and Cassie shook her head.

"Yea, Create never really like my teammates. They were a very loud group. But they were good friends." She smiled. "Especially the Keeper. He was very loud indeed." Cassie looked up at them.

"Is that your only big secret?" Harry asked.

"No, there is one far greater then the other." Everyone in the room felt the power roll of Cassie at this point. Her eyes shut once again and she looked down at her hands. "I was only 7 when it happened. We were all walking in the garden together. I was little but I still felt it. There was a very dark aura around the garden and as we ventured further in were attacked by someone. I saw a Dragon before I fell asleep that night. When I woke up the next morning my parents were in a panic. It turned out that we had been asleep for several days. I could tell that my eye sight was different and brothers were different as well. There was something in our blood because it was far warmer then it should have been. Our body temperature was also at a deathly one. We went to our headmaster at our school and found that we had been gifted with Dragon Blood. We found out that the power of the dragon was passed down every three generations. And my generation we received the power. Each one of us got something, and some of us got it all. Alexander, Tyler and I were the ones that received full power. But in some places I was stronger then the boys. My eyes would often change shape, color, and they would look exactly like a dragon's. I also have several different eye sights. I can se inferred, I can see most things that are invisible, I can see things up close, I have 20-20 vision and I can easily spot things. How do you think I became the world's best seeker?" When Cassie opened her eyes again they were in a dragon like shape and the color had changed from blue to a burning red.

"Wicked!" The twins said.

"But how?" Molly asked.

"So your like a half dragon?" Ginny asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes! Finally someone gets it!" Cassie feel back on a pillow with a sigh.

"Can you fly?" Bill asked.

"No"

"Can you berate fire?" Ron asked

"No"

"Well I don't see how you can be half dragon then" Charlie said. Cassie rose an eyebrow and closed her eyes.

The terminator on the wall began to drop rapidly along with the room temperature. They all shivered and their breath was clear to see. When Cassie opened her eyes once again the room temperature shot back to normal.

"You're an ice dragon!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yes. Each one of us has a strong element. Mine is clearly ice and water, Alexander's is fire, Tyler and Tomas's is Earth, and David and Mark's are air" Cassie looked out the window and closed her eyes and it began to snow. She loved the snow so much.

"Well that really is a secret." Hermione said.

"No, it wasn't. But after word got out that the Hale children were half dragons people started to use our power to their advantage and so we kept it to ourselves trusting only people that you think was can trust. You don't know my brothers and you all don't know me as well as you think so the only on in here that could even manipulate me in the slightest would be Hermione and that is because she knows my weaknesses."

"And they are so hard to get that it would be impossible to even touch her!" Hermione said.

They all laughed and Cassie smiled.

"Indeed they are." Cassie said as she stood up and snapped her fingers. In and instant her coat was in her hand. "I'd love to stay but as I have explained before I am being drug away by my darn friends. So it was a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to seeing you in the future." Cassie smiled and after all the goodbyes she walked toward the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry in their coats.

"You really think we're letting you go out alone. This is England." Hermione said.

"Well, I was actually planning on apperating back to the summer manor to go to a club but if you guys want to join me then you're more then welcome to." Cassie shrugged.

"I'll be your date Harry!" Ginny said as she pulled one her coat.

"I guess I'm stuck with Ron." Hermione said.

"What about you Cassie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I do believe the Jessie asked me out tonight." She said with a soft smile. "Hermione you know what the manor looks like so you take Ron and I'll take Ginny and Harry." Hermione nodded taking Ron's hand and disappearing. Cassie took Ginny's hand and Harry's and they two disappeared.

**A/n: Ok so Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Cassie are all going to the Manor to go to a club and Cassie is a half dragon. Really boring chapter huh? **


	3. Author’s note

A/n: Ok first of all this is not a chapter

A/n: Ok first of all this is not a chapter. I would like to thank all of you who left a review, you rock. I am going to tell you who plays quiddich and Cassie's brothers again. I will also explain to what has happened so far…

So let's start off with the quiddich players for the English team.

**Players**

Chaser: Draco Malfoy

Chaser: Zacharias Smith

Chaser: Katie Bell

Beater: Mark Willowbe

Beater: Annie Keep

Keeper: Ron Wesley

Seeker: Cassie Hale

**Reserve!**

Chaser: Angelina Johnson

Chaser: Demelza Robins

Chaser: Dean Thomas

Beater: Gregory Goyle

Beater: Derrick

Keeper: Oliver Wood

Seeker: Cho Chang

Now to Cassie's brothers

David Hale- Age: 25, Quiddich position: Keeper

Mark Hale- Age: 24, Quiddich position: Beater

Thomas Hale- Age: 23, Quiddich position: Beater

Tyler Hale- Age: 23, Quiddich position: Chaser

Alexander Hale- Age: 20, Quiddich position: Chaser

Also, she has yet to be mentioned but Cassie dose have a sister. Cassie and the Hale brothers do not like her because she is a mean cruel person. She is a year older then Alexander.

Oh and by the way, if you are wondering on the character ages here they are

Harry: 21

Ron: 21

Hermione: 21

Ginny: 20

Cassie: 19

Cho: 22

Draco: 21

Well thanks for all the reviews and the next chapter will be up very soon!!


End file.
